La decisión del Destino
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Inconforme con el abrupto final de Harry Potter, el Destino decide, por primera vez, hacer una intervención. Poco sabe el mismo Destino el resultado que esto conllevará. Unión, compromiso, familia, Amor
1. Prólogo

_**So, aquí estoy con otro fic! (Uno de tantos en mi mente) espero que les guste. Esta idea me surgió mientras pensaba en cómo continuar el fic en el que actualmente estaba trabajando. De más está decir que ese seguirá esperando Haha.**_

_**Please! Dejen comentarios! Estaré publicando pronto el primer capítulo.**_

El destino no estaba feliz.

En lo absoluto.

Siempre se ha dado por sentado el hecho de que cada persona tiene un ángel que dicta su vida, su destino. En este momento el ángel de Harry James Potter no estaba feliz. Su humano murió en la batalla cuando no se suponía que debía. Después de todo el trabajo que el muchacho y sus amigos pasaron para exterminar a la oscura criatura llamada Voldemort, Harry Potter no sobrevivió a la lucha.

Durante el último enfrentamiento de los dos magos donde, Harry, le puso fin a la vida de Voldemort con un sencillo hechizo, el muchacho cayó de espaldas un minuto después. Transportaron su cadáver hacia St. Mungo en el momento en que lo vieron caer, sin embargo no pudieron dictar la causa de su muerte. Al ver otra cicatriz en su pecho, junto con un conjunto de hechizos, encontraron rastros de la Maldición asesina en el cuerpo de su salvador.

Aunque todo el mundo debería de estar celebrando el hecho de que, por fin, eran libres, nadie tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerlo. ¡Su salvador había muerto! No había nada que pudieran hacer salvo darle el entierro que merece. Toda la comunidad mágica rendía tributo al héroe que los liberó, sin embargo en la ceremonia solo estaban los amigos y familiares de Harry Potter.

Profesores de Hogwarts, miembros de la Orden de Merlín y el DA, los Weasleys, Hermione, Fleur, Andromeda y Teddy Lupin rodeaban el cuerpo de su ser querido. Llantos se escuchaban por partes de las mujeres, silenciosas lágrimas por parte de los hombres. Ellos no sólo perdieron a un héroe, sino también a un amigo, un hijo, un hermano, un _amor_.

Ginevra Molly Weasley estaba hecha pedazos. El amor de su vida, su primer amor, el chico del cual siempre ha estado enamorada acababa de fallecer sin siquiera una oportunidad de vida. Él, de todas las personas, merecía vivir, amar, ser amado, formar una familia, envejecer con ella. Pero él ya no estaba, ella se quedo sola y rota.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse por última vez, la ultima en despedirse fue ella. Se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo durmiente de su amado mientras nuevas lágrimas mojaba sus mejillas. Observó detenidamente el rostro pálido de Harry, sus ojeras, cejas, pestañas, nariz, su boca…. Todo su rostro para no olvidar ni un solo detalle.

_Oh, Harry. Supongo que ahora estás junto a tu padres,Sirius, Remus…. Sin embargo, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver tus ojos verdes mirando hacia mi. Haría lo que fuera necesario para devolverte a la vida…._

_" _Ginny, cariño. Es hora de partir. " la voz de Molly Weasley sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos. Con una última mirada, Ginny se reunió con su madre.

_" ¡Psst! "_

_El ángel de Ginny se detuvo ante el sonido. Dejo de seguir a su humana para enfrentarse al creador del sonido. El ángel de Harry Potter._

_" ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías de partir con tu humano? " el ángel de Ginny frunció el ceño. _

_" Iba hacerlo. Pero algo me retuvo aquí. "_

_" ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Mi humana y tu humano ya no tienen una relación "_

_"Precisamente. ¡Tu humana fue quien impidió mi partida! "_

_" ¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¡Sabes que eso no es posible! " el ángel de Ginny exclamó entre sorprendido y desconfiado. _

_" No sé cómo lo hizo. Pero algo ha cambiado, no sé que es pero puedo sentir lo. "_

_" Eso no explica porque me concierne a mi. "_

_" Debido a que este nuevo cambio afectará a tu humana. Así lo siento. Tengo un nuevo propósito sólo que… aún no se cuando lo haré trabajar. Cuida a tu humana, lo que sea que valla a pasar…. Sucederá pronto. " el ángel de Harry desapareció ante estas palabras. Con una mirada confusa el ángel de Ginny regresó al lado de su humana solo para encontrarla llorando en su habitación. _

_Pasó el tiempo, pero su humana aún seguía en la misma posición y estado. Su estado era igual al que tenía después de su primer año en Hogwarts, no comía bien, no dormía, no hablaba en la absoluto. Lo cual preocupaba al ángel, si su humana continuaba así podría enfermar y luego morir._

_Era medianoche cuando el ángel sintió una extraña aura rodear a su humana. Ésta no pareció notará puesto que siguió sollozando. De pronto una brillante luz blanca envolvió a su humana y ambos desaparecieron. Ahora se encontraban en un …. ¿Bosque? Los árboles los rodeaban tanto a él como a su humana. El ángel pronto se encontró mirando al ángel de Harry._

_" ¿Dónde estamos? " preguntó el ángel de Ginny. _

_" En lo profundo de un parque Muggle. " respondió el ángel de Harry. _

_" ¿Ya es el momento? "_

_" Si. "_

_" ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? " inquirió el ángel de Ginny confundido._

_" Esperar. " dijo el ángel de Harry encogiéndose de hombros. " Hay que esperar a que el maldito viejo se vaya. "_

_" Ah. Dumbledore. Espera. ¿Cómo que esperar a que se valla si él está muerto? "_

_" No más. Hemos viajado en el tiempo, hermano mío. " dijo el ángel de Harry sonriendo. _

_" ¿En serio? "_

_" Si. Puedo sentir a mi humano otra vez. "_

_" ¿Qué día es? ¿Por qué esperamos aquí? "_

_" Es el 1ero de Agosto de 1980. El viejo está dejando a mi humano con esos horribles humanos. "_

_" ¿Cual es el propósito de mi humana? Puedo sentirlas a las dos. La adulta y la bebé. "_

_" ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había algo que tenía que hacer? " el ángel de Ginny asintió. " Ya lo hice. Tu humana es una pieza clave para que todo salga bien. "_

_" ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? "_

_" Esta es la segunda oportunidad de Harry Potter. "_


	2. Capítulo 1

**No poseo Harry Potter. Diganme que opinan.**

* * *

Siendo la única niña en una extensa familia, Ginny se ha visto sobreprotegida por años. Después de su primer año en Hogwarts, ese factor aumentó aún más. Aunque ama a su familia con todo su corazón, Ginny ama aún más su libertad, por lo que detestaba que tomaran decisiones por ella. Su madre, de todas las personas, no comprendía eso. Ron tampoco, por eso ella no podía perdonarlo del todo el hecho de haberla ignorado un año entero.

Con el tiempo se formó una amistad entre ella y Hermione, la cual fue un alivio para Ginny. Sus hermanos y ella no compartían los mismos intereses además del Quidditch, por lo que sólo quedaban su madre y ella. Aunque ama a su madre, habían temas que no quería compartir con ella. Otra ventaja sobre su amistad con Hermione era el hecho de que podía conseguir todos los detalles sobre sus aventuras con Harry y Ron. Al contrario de Ron, Hermione no hacía alarde de los peligros a los que se enfrentaba.

A pesar de tener esto en mente, Ginny todavía se preguntaba porque la habían escogido a ella. Había tenido un sueño extraño sobre rescatar a Harry de sus tíos pero nada tenía sentido para ella. Una vez que recobró la conciencia se encontró con un sobre en sus manos, el cual intentó abrir pero este no lo hizo. Sin embargo de este había aparecido un mensaje:

_" Conservar. No abrir hasta brillar. "_

Ginny conservó la carta. Caminó un largo tiempo mientras trataba de asimilar la situación en la que estaba. Lo último que recordaba era quedarse dormida en su cama, aún así pudo reconocer el parque Muggle donde Harry se escondía de los abusos de su primo Dudley y sus amigos. Estaba oscuro pero se podían apreciar leves rayos del sol.

_Si no era sólo un sueño… si él tenía razón… Entonces Harry… _meditó Ginny mientras salía del parque. Cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que Harry estuviera vivo, corrió con toda la velocidad que podía hacia la casa #4 de Privet Drive. La suerte parece estar de su lado porque en el momento en que apareció frente a la casa, Dumbledore y McGonagall desaparecieron.

Ginny se acercó al bulto que descansaba frente a la puerta. Ahí estaba Harry, al menos eso suponía Ginny. La cicatriz estaba ahí, estaba roja pero no parecía perturbar al durmiente niño. Con un suave sollozo, Ginny acarició la suave mejilla del inocente niño frente a ella. Este se removió ligeramente pero no se despertó.

" Oh, Harry…. " susurró Ginny al ver una fugaz sonrisa en el durmiente niño. " Si esto de verdad es real y no un juego creado por mi subconsciente, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por darte lo que te negaron… pero necesito que hagas un pequeño esfuerzo por mi ¿está bien? Necesito que permanezcas aquí, pero solo será por un corto tiempo. Vendré a buscarte antes de que aprendas a decir Quidditch. Sé bueno….. te amo.

Una de las ventajas que obtienes al crecer con Forge y Gred es la abilidad de pensar rápido. Con un plan en mente, Ginny se alejó del durmiente bebé para regresar de nuevo al parque. Con un suspiro de alivio, se encontró su varita con ella, la guardó de nuevo junto con la carta. Observó a su alrededor en busca de muggles, al no haber ninguno pudo desaparecer con _pop!_

El ángel en su sueño le dijo que tomara a Harry de sus familiares, que lo proteja. Eso era justamente lo que iba hacer. Al abrir los ojos luego de aparecerse, se encontró frente a una batalla. Años atrás en Grimmauld Place se había hecho muy amiga de Sirius Black, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común para la total sorpresa de los dos. Uno de los temas que tanto discutieron fue como Sirius fue a parar en Azkaban, esa es la razón por la que sabía dónde iba a estar Sirius después del ataque de Voldemort.

Repasó rápidamente sus opciones al notar que tanto Sirius como Peter comenzaban a lanzarse hechizos. Tenía que darse prisa porque en cualquier momento Peter pondría en marcha su plan de matar a los muggles y culpar a Sirius en el proceso. Podía dejar que el plan de Peter siguiera su curso, de modo que sabía que él se esconderá en la casa de su familia o podía detenerlos ahora…. Pero ella no puede arriesgarse a que la identifiquen los Aurores que llegarán a la escena. ¿Cómo iba a explicar el hecho de que ella era Ginevra Molly Weasley si su contraparte, de hecho, estaba a días de nacer?

Pronto un nuevo plan surgió. Con pesar Ginny volvió a desaparecer del lugar, al abrir los ojos se encontró mirando hacia La Madriguera. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella una muy embarazada Molly Weasley y un agotado, pero considerablemente más joven, Arthur Weasley salieron de la casa.

" ¿Quién eres? ¿cómo pudiste evadir las barreras de mi hogar? " cuestionó Arthur a Ginny mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

" Yo….. no soy un mortifago, necesito ayuda. " dijo Ginny mientras levantaba sus manos en para que confirmaran el hecho de que no estaba del lado de Tom.

" ¿Porqué hemos de ayudarte? No te conocemos. " dijo Molly en el mismo estado que su marido.

" Esto… esto sonará extraño, pero tienes que creerme. Estoy relacionada con ambos. "

" Eso no es posible. " respondió Arthur sin bajar la guardia.

" De no ser así, las barreras que cubren a La Madriguera no me hubieran permitido pasar. " respondió Ginny mirando con seguridad a sus padres quien por un momento no dijeron nada al darse cuenta de cuán ciertas eran sus palabras.

" ¿Qué es lo que quieres? " volvió a preguntar Arthur más calmado pero sin bajar su varita.

" Necesito de su ayuda. "

" ¿Ayuda con qué? " inquirió Molly está vez.

" Necesito que me envíes un búho en el momento en que Percy llegue a casa con una rata a la que le falte un dedo. " dijo Ginny mirando directamente hacia Molly.

" ¿Qué? " dijo Arthur confundido.

" ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hijo? " preguntó Molly al mismo tiempo. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

" Por favor, solo hazlo. Una vez que tenga a esa rata, voy a explicarte todo. Es primordial que me informes cuando aparezca. Hasta luego Weasleys"

Ginny se alejó de sus padres con lentitud en caso de que la hechizaran. Al notar que no era el caso, pero tampoco bajaban sus varitas, de dió la vuelta para caminar con rapidez al área de aparición. Una vez ahí volvió a Privet Drive, donde se recostó en el árbol más cercano, aparecer le había agotado mucha energía considerando el hecho de ya estaba débil al comienzo de todo lo ocurrido.

Luego de verificar que no habían Muggles a su alrededor, sacó su varita. Ahora lucía el cabello negro azabache, ocultó sus pecas pero dejó el mismo color natural de sus ojos. Luciendo vagamente semejante a James Potter, fue a tocar la puerta de Petunia Dursley.

" ¿Si? " dijo Petunia al abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente se escuchó el llanto de un niño.

" Hola, soy…. Vengo por Harry. "

" ¿Disculpe? " inquirió Petunia tensa.

" Estoy relacionada con él…. Soy una bruja." dijo Ginny esperando la reacción de Petunia. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida, temerosa….. asqueada.

" Eres…. Eres uno de _ellos_ " dijo Petunia apretando los dientes.

" Si. Al igual que Harry. ¿Puedes entregarme lo ,por favor? " dijo Ginny volviendo un poco impaciente.

" Quién lo dejó aquí dijo que yo era su único familiar. " dijo Petunia mirando desconfiada a Ginny

" ¿Porque le importa a usted? Hasta donde sé, usted aborrece mi mundo. Además ya se lo dije, estoy relacionada a él. Me gustaría muchísimo que dejara de llorar, también.

Petunia la miró por unos minutos, luego cerró la puerta en su cara. Ginny soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Petunia Dursley estaba frente a ella con un irritado Harry en brazos.

" Toma, llévate lo. Ha estado interrumpiendo el sueño de mi Dudley. " dijo Petunia mientras Ginny tomaba a Harry en sus brazos. Una vez en sus brazos la puerta volvió a cerrarse nuevamente en su cara.

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista hacia el niño con el rostro rojo. Aún llevaba la misma ropa, por lo que Ginny pudo notar. Comenzó a mecer al bebé mientras salía de los residenciales. Fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta del hecho de que estaba sola, no tenía una casa a donde ir, tampoco amigos a los que acudir.

Llegó al parque Muggle con un Harry mucho más calmado pero que aún sollozaba. Fue a la parte más alejada del lugar para acomodarse, aprovechó el momento para volver su cabello a su color original. Ginny se sorprendió al ver como Harry dejó de sollozar repentinamente. Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas al notar cómo Harry se enfocaba en el mechón de su cabello _rojo _más cercano a él.

" Oh Harry, cuánto lo siento, pero… yo no soy Lily. Mi nombre es Ginny "

" Iny… " balbuceó Harry mientras la miraba confundido. Ginny soltó una suave risa.

" No, hermoso. Es Ginny, Gi-nny "

" Gi… y "

" Vamos a darle otra oportunidad " dijo Ginny riendo. " ¿Puedes decir Gin? "

" Paf! "

" Gin"

"Moo! "

" Gin! "

" Da! "

" ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? "

"... Gin? "

" ¿Oh? ¿ahora decides reconocer mi existencia? "

" Gin, Gin, Gin…. "

" Está bien, está bien. Entendí, pequeño humano. Ahora debemos decidir cual es el siguiente paso. Yo no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre. "

Un repentino resplandor forzó a Ginny a cerrar los ojos. Una vez que éste pasó, pudo abrirlos otras vez para encontrar la carta en manos de Harry. Sorprendida le quitó la carta con delicadeza al niño, luego procedió a abrirla, pero esta fue reemplazada por una tarjeta más una pequeña bolsa. Confundida abrió la bolsa primero, se sorprendió al ver dinero dentro - dinero Muggle. Dirigió rápidamente su atención hacia la tarjeta- era una tarjeta de identificación Muggle y Mágica.

Para evitar el ajetreo de papeles para que un mago o bruja con interés en residir con los Muggles y no tener problemas con la identificación, el ministerio había habilitado tarjetas de identificación las cuales funcionaban para ambos mundos. Sin embargo, esas tarjetas solo podían usarse en el mundo Muggle. Ginny sabía sobre esto gracias a su padre, dado que durante la primera guerra el Ministerio dejó de otorgar esas tarjetas.

Ginny miró la información que presentaba la tarjeta con mucha atención. Para su total sorpresa, su foto estaba ahí:

**Nombre: **_Gina Williams._

**Edad: **_16 _

**Ocupación: **_Estudiante._

**Estado Civil: **_Soltera._

**Género: **_Femenino/ Bruja._

**Apariencia: **_Cabello rojo, ojos marrones, tez pálida, pecas en el rostro._

**Status de sangre: **_Sangre Pura._

A pesar del nuevo nombre, todo lo demás era verdad. Ginny concluyó que tanto la tarjeta como el dinero fueron dejados por el ángel, lo cual Ginny agradeció internamente. Miró a Harry para informarle que se iban, pero este tenía un puñado de su cabello rojo metido en la boca. Ginny lo sacó inmediatamente.

" Eh. Yo tenía pensado ir a comer algo más delicioso. ¿Qué dices tú? Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Pero antes debemos de hacerte algunos cambios a tu imagen pero no te preocupes, seguirás igual de guapo. Lo prometo."

* * *

Mientras Sirius Black estaba siendo encarcelado en Azkaban, Remus Lupin se dirigía nuevamente hacia St Mungo para ver por última vez a sus mejores amigos. Toda esta situación parece tan surrealista que Remus solo quiere despertar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Un factor que lo deja más tranquilo era el hecho de que Dumbledore se había encargado de la situación de Harry. El pobre niño ha perdido a sus padres en la misma noche. A pesar de que Remus desconfíe de la hermana de Lily, reza porque Harry pueda tener un nuevo comienzo.

Una vez en el hospital, se acercó a un sanador para que le dieran información sobre los cuerpos de sus amigos en caso de ya se hayan restringido las visitas. Sin embargo, **nada** preparó a Remus para escuchar las palabras del sanador:

" Él señor Potter ha sido internado en el Hospital, Sr. Lupin. De alguna manera, tanto él como su hijo han logrado sobrevivir a la Maldición Asesina. ¡Es un milagro! "


	3. Capítulo 2

**No poseo a Harry Potter**.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde el ataque a los Potters. Un mes desde que Sirius Black fue encerrado en Azkaban. Un mes desde que Remus descubrió la condición de James. Un mes desde que Ginny rescató a Harry.

Remus ha visitado cada día a su comatoso amigo a quien le debían de drenar hasta el último rastro de la Maldición Asesina. El estado sobreviviente de James Potter no ha sido público, de modo que un máximo de tres personas sabían de su situación: Remus, Auror Kingsley y el Sanador en Jefe. Trataron de contactar al profesor Dumbledore pero este había estado incomunicado.

Durante el tiempo de visitas, Remus se ha sentado junto a James mientras le hablaba. Algunas ocasiones le acompañaba Kingsley pero James aún debía de permanecer en coma para que las pociones restaurantes puedan encargarse de solucionar los dañados órganos en su interior. Remus le hablaba sobre Harry varias veces al día con la esperanza de que su amigo pudiera despertar con la mención de su hijo, pero hasta el momento nada había pesado. O eso creía Remus.

Cuando ingresó al ala dónde estaba la habitación de James se encontró con el sanador en jefe. Generalmente conocía al brujo cuando iba de salida, mientras que las sanadoras de turno le informaban si había habido algun cambio en James.

" ¡Sr. Lupin! "

" Sanador Watson ¿ocurre algo? " preguntó Remus con preocupación.

" ¡Su amigo ha despertado! El Auror Potter presentó signos de comunicación cerebral alrededor de las 3 a.m pero no fue hasta las 7 am que empezó a recobrar la conciencia. Despertó muy desorientado pero pudimos tranquilizarlo, aunque aún está débil es posible que pueda ser capaz de decirle unas cuantas oraciones. El Auror Kingsley está con él, aunque hasta donde estoy enterado, su amigo no ha querido hablar con nadie. "

Remus no pudo contestarle al Sanador, quien le explicaba a fondo la más reciente situación de James. ¡Merlín! ¡su mejor amigo estaba vivo! Sin esperar más, dejó al Sanador para correr a darle nuevamente la bienvenida a la vida a James. Aunque muy impropio de él, Remus entró a la, ya muy familiar, habitación sin tocar. Pudo notar vagamente a Kingsley cerca de las ventanas, pero su ojos estaban estancados en el hombre acostado en la cama.

James.

James lo estaba mirando. Una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó fugazmente sobre el Auror al notar a su mejor amigo entrar en la habitación. Todo le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza cuando había abierto los ojos horas atrás, pero le habían atendido. Había preguntado por su familia pero ningún sanador le daba respuestas, nadie le informaba de la condición de su familia hasta que llegó Kingsley y le explicó todo.

Lily. Su esposa estaba muerta. ¡Ese bastado la mato! James se negaba a creer que su Lily, su Lily-flower, la madre de su hijo estaba muerta.

Cuando James preguntó por Harry, una onda de alivio inundó su cuerpo al saber que su bebé estaba vivo. Kingsley le había dicho que Dumbledore se había hecho cargo de Harry, por lo que James supuso que el profesor Dumbledore había enviado a Harry a una casa segura con Sirius. Eso explicaría porque su mejor amigo no estaba junto a él.

" _El responsable de toda esta pesadilla está en Azkaban. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que él provocaría todo esto?_ "

Suponiendo que Kingsley se refería a Peter, James solo asintió en reconocimiento a sus palabras. A partir de ahí no volvió a hablar, se dedicó a ordenar la avalancha de pensamientos que le inundaban y provocaban dolor de cabeza. Tenía que pensar en lo que haría una vez recuperado; la casa en el Valle de Godric no era una opción, por lo que tendría que buscar una nueva propiedad. Tenía que pensar en la seguridad de Harry- su pequeño hijo de alguna manera también sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina, acabando con Voldemort. ¿Es este el final? ¿la profecía de cumplió? Esas eran las preguntas más importantes, pero no tenía respuesta a ellas.

Hubo una corta visita por parte del Sanador Watson a la que James no le prestó mucha atención hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la abrupta apertura de la puerta. Ahí, frente a el, estaba Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo.

"Ja… James. " dijo Remus incrédulo.

" Hey Moony. " dijo James sonriendo levemente. Lo siguiente que registró James fue el hecho de sentirse aplastado entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, sin embargo aquello no lo había molestado para nada.

Vagamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta otra vez, pero no había entrado nadie mas. Por lo tanto,Kingsley debió de haber salido. Lágrimas fluían por los ojos de ambos hombres mientras trataban de adaptarse a los nuevos hechos. Después de un tiempo, Remus procedió a contarle a James sobre el estado de Lily: su funeral habia sido hacia tres semanas. James le había cuestionado a Remus sobre como había sobre llevado las pasadas noches de luna llena el sólo, lo cual abrió paso al tema más importante: Harry.

" Debes traerlos, Remus. " dijo James mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos. " Quiero ver a Harry. "

" Harry está a salvo, James. El profesor Dumbledore se encargó de eso. " dijo Remus soltando un suspiro.

" No importa donde los escondió Dumbledore, Moony. Quiero ver a mi hijo. "

" Creo que no te estoy entendiendo Prongs. ¿A _quienes_ escondió el profesor Dumbledore? " inquirió Remus confundido. James frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

" A Padfoot y a Harry, por supuesto. "

" ¿Sirius? ¿Por qué querrías ver a ese _traidor? _" cuestionó Remus apretando los dientes. James miró sorprendió a Remus ante su reacción.

" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo llamas asi….? " el rostro de James se iluminó cuando la realización llegó. " Dime que no lo hiciste. Moony, dime que no lo hiciste. "

" ¿Hacer qué? ¿de qué hablas James? " cuestionó Remus con confusión.

" Remus, Sirius no era el Guardián Secreto, fue Peter. "

" ¿Qué? No, eso no es posible Prongs. Yo estaba ahí cuando hiciste de Sirius el Guardian. No peter. " dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

" Luego a Sirius se le ocurrió la idea de intercambiar lugares. ¡Oh, vamos Moony! Sirius seria la respuesta obvia. Nadie esperaría que Peter fuera el Guardián Secreto. ¡Tienes que sacar a Sirius de ese infierno! " exclamó James desesperado por hacer entender a Remus.

Por doloroso que fuera, aquello que decía James tenía sentido. Hubiera sido el plan perfecto, pero aun había un detalle por discutir…

" Pero… Pero… Sirius mató a Peter… junto con un grupo de Muggles. " dijo Remus un poco escéptico. James miró en shock a Remus unos minutos antes de soltar una seca carcajada.

" Oh vamos Remus. No pudiste haver creído esa basura. Si hay algo que sabemos con plena seguridad sobre Sirius, es que él no quiere ser como su familia. Matar Muggles seria como buscar el perdón de sus padres, cosa que él nunca buscará "

Remus se tomó su tiempo para sopesar las palabras de James nuevamente. Con horror se dió cuenta de cuán ciertas eran las palabras de James, por lo que se levantó deprisa para ir a rescatar a Sirius. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, James hizo preguntó lo que tanto temía Remus.

"... Moony. Si Padfoot está en Azkaban, ¿con quien está Harry? "

* * *

Ginny gimió cuando se derrumbó en la silla- tenía el cuerpo destrozado. Llevaba casi un mes siendo la niñera de sus hermanos, cada uno absorbía energía de ella a su manera: Bill con 7 años, no era tan energético y problemático que Fred y George quienes, a su vez, tenían 3 años. Charlie, a sus 6 años, era más impredecible, una mañana acompaña a los gemelos con sus travesuras mientras otra mañana se comporta igual que Bill. Percy, a sus 5 años, era igual que en el futuro: creído y con la nariz enterrada a un libro. Ron…. Bueno, Ron se entretenía jugando con Harry, ya que ambos tienen la misma edad.

Después de haber rescatado a Harry de los Dursley más abierto la carta, Ginny utilizó el dinero Muggle para cuidar tanto de Harry como de ella por unos tres días, pero este se agotaba rápido por lo que tendría que buscar otras alternativas. Casi una semana después de presentarse en La Madriguera, Ginny regresó pero con Harry, a quien le había hecho unos cambios para que no fuera reconocido. Había llegado a La Madriguera antes de que su padre se fuera a trabajar, por lo que podía hablar con los dos.

Había tenido el mismo recibimiento que la última vez, pero había percibido cierta escepticismo por parte de sus padres al verla cargando un bebé. Debía de buscar un refugio para Harry, ¿qué mejor lugar que su casa? Por lo que les había dicho tanto a Molly como a Arthur que era una viajera del tiempo. Por supuesto, éstos no le creyeron por lo que comenzó a revelar detalles que sólo un Weasley sabría. Después de varios hechizos parentales lanzados por Arthur, quedó demostrado que _ella_ era una Weasley.

" Oh Arthur, ella debe de ser hija de alguno de nuestros muchachos. ¡Apuesto que es de Bill! " dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos. " Vamos, entra cariño. Estás en tu casa. "

Aunque la situación estaba un poco tensa, Molly le había permitido acostar a un durmiente Harry en la cuna que, dentro de unos dias, seria de ella. Colocaron amuletos y hechizos silenciadores y anti- disturbios en la cocina por lo que los tres podían conversar adecuadamente.

" Muchas gracias por recibirme. Sé que esto es extraño…. _Muy_ extraño de hecho, pero les juro que no tengo malas intenciones. " dijo Ginny con una taza de té entre las manos.

" Te creemos, cariño. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? " dijo una muy embarazada Molly sonriendo.

" Ginny. Es el diminutivo de mi verdadero nombre, el cual por el momento no revelaré. " dijo Ginny sonriendo. Luego volvió a ponerse seria. " Conozco la situación económica de la familia, más aún con la llegada del nuevo bebé, pero _realmente _necesito un lugar donde quedarme. No puedo atraer mucho la atención sobre mi o el bebé. Prometo que será temporal e incluso ayudaré con la limpieza del hogar…. "

" Calma, no te estamos echando. " dijo Arthur tomando la mano de Ginny. " Tengo que admitir que aún me siento nervioso con tu presencia, es un efecto secundario por motivo a la guerra. Pero ahora todo acabó, tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro y apoyarnos. "

" La guerra no ha terminado. " dijo Ginny mirando seria a sus padres quien se preocuparon inmediatamente. " Voldemort volverá a resurgir. "

" ¡No menciones su nombre! " exclamó Molly sorprendida.

" Lo siento. "

" ¿Él regresará? " cuestionó Arthur tenso. Ginny asintió. " ¿Cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿qué pasará con Harry Potter? "

Ginny suspiró antes de hablar. Tenia que ordenar sus ideas y decidir que cosas _si_ podía revelar en ese momento.

" No puedo contar toda la historia ahora, pero lo haré si la situación lo amerita. Quien- ya -sabes -quien volverá dentro de algunos años, por lo que no debes de preocuparte ahora. No puedo decirte cómo lo hará. "

" Está bien…. " dijo Arthur soltando un suspiro de alivio. " Pero ¿qué hay de Harry Potter? Sabemos que está a salvo con sus parientes… " Arthur se detuvo cuando vio la mirada cargada de odio de Ginny.

" ¿A salvo, dices? Harry _nunca_ ha estado seguro con esos muggles. Son de la peor clase. " dijo Ginny apretando los dientes. Molly y Arthur compartieron una rápida mirada.

" ¿A qué te refieres, Ginny? " cuestionó Molly confundida. " El profesor Dumbledore aseguró que Harry estaría bien…. "

" Él es la principal razón de la infelicidad de Harry. Junto con Quien- ya- sabes- quien. "

" No te entiendo. Explicate mejor. " dijo Arthur igual de confundido que su esposa.

" Esos…. Muggles odian la magia. Desprecian todo aquello que esté relacionado con nuestro mundo. Por lo tanto, odian a Harry. ¡Trataron a Harry _peor_ que los Malfoy a sus elfos domésticos! ¡No le dieron amor, menos cariño! Jamás lo aceptaron en su pequeña familia perfecta. " dijo Ginny soltando lágrimas de furia. Tanto Molly como Arthur estaban en shock.

" Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? " cuestionó Molly soltando sus propias lágrimas. Ginny de tranquilizó antes de poder hablar.

" La protección que Lily Potter dejó en su hijo lo protegió de los Mortifagos, pero eso no lo ayudó con los maltratos y abusos que el recibía en el interior. No dudó de que las intenciones del profesor Dumbledore sean genuinas, pero el falló. Cometió el peor error de todos al dejar a ese bebé con ellos. "

" Oh Arthur. Pobre chico. " dijo Molly sollozando. Arthur abrazó a su hormonal esposa.

" No te preocupes…. Molly. Todo se solucionará. Después de todo, es por eso que estoy aquí. " aseguró Ginny apretando la mano de su madre.

" ¿Qué? " preguntaron Molly y Arthur al mismo tiempo.

" Mi propósito es cuidar de Harry. Salvarlo de esos Muggles es el primer paso. "

" ¿_Qué_? Pero… pero….. " Molly se quedó sin palabras.

" ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? " cuestionó Arthur tenso. Si Ginny intentaba llevarse a Harry de sus parientes, el profesor Dumbledore no lo permitiría.

" Ya lo hice. " dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. " Él está durmiendo al lado de Ron en este momento. "

Ante esas palabras calló un espeso silencio. Molly y Arthur se miraron un largo tiempo como si tuvieran una gran discusión mental entre ellos. Ginny los miraba por encima de su taza temiendo un pco por su reacción. Arthur fue el primero en reaccionar.

" Estás… estás… diciendo que… el niño que vivió… que _Harry Potter_ está…. ¿_durmiendo _en _mi_ casa? "

" Si. "

* * *

" ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no está? " preguntó Remus molesto mirando a los ojos de Petunia Dursley.

" _No está. _Una de … _ustedes_ vino a recogerlo. " escupió Petunia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

" Una de….. ¿Quién? ¿A quién le entregaste a Harry? " cuestionó Remus mientras tomaba con firmeza a Petunia del brazo. Esta chilló ante el contacto.

" ¡Sueltame! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! "

" ¡Responde! " exigió Remus. " ¿Quién se llevó a Harry?"

" ¡No lo sé! ¡Tampoco me importa! Solo dijo que estaba relacionada con él, luego se lo llevó. ¡Ahora, sueltame! "

" ¿ Le entregaste a tu sobrino a una desconocida? ¿ni siquiera le pediste alguna identificación? ¡Harry es tu _sobrino_, por Merlin! " exclamó Remus apretando su agarre. Petunia volvió a chillar.

" Ese niño no es nada mío. ¡Fuera de mi casa! " exclamó Petunia tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre. Remus la soltó inmediatamente como si su piel quemara. Sólo logró mirarla con incredulidad unos segundos antes de que puerta se logrará cerrarse rápidamente.

Remus soltó un gran suspiro ante la situación en la que ahora se encontraban. ¿Cómo esto llegó a suceder? ¿Cómo iba a explicar le a James que no sabia dónde estaba su hijo?

" No te preocupes, sólo tenemos que buscar a la mujer que se lo llevó. " dijo una voz detrás de Remus. Este volteó para encontrarse con los ojos aún atormentados de su mejor amigo. Sirius Black.


End file.
